herofandomcom-20200223-history
Akita
Akita (nicknamed Red by Lloyd) is a Formling who lives in the Never-Realm and the younger twin sister of Kataru. She has the ability to morph between the form of a three-tailed wolf and a human. She was the only Formling aside from her brother that hadn't been frozen by Boreal. Following the Ice Emperor’s defeat, she was reunited with her brother and her people were freed from their imprisonment as peace returned to the Never-Realm. History The Never-Realm Before the Ninja enter the Never-Realm, Akita gives a brief history of the Ice Emperor and his takeover of the Never-Realm; however, she believes someone will stand up against his evil reign. An Unlikely Ally When Lloyd went to search for Zane, he gets ambushed by some wolves, but Akita, in her wolf form, saves him, and he rewards her with his food before leaving. She later meets up with Lloyd and helps him find the Land Bounty and the two become allies. The Message Lloyd and Akita follow the tracker to the Titan Mech until they are under attack by the Giant Eagle. Luckily, they are able to hide out in a cave where they discover the mech and a message by Zane. Lloyd finishes the Mech and defeats the Eagle before taking Akita onto the Mech in order to find Zane. Secret of The Wolf Akita gets hurt following a battle with the Ice Robot. Lloyd bandages her leg and they rest for the night. Akita transforms into her human form during the night leading Lloyd to an unexpected surprise the next morning. The two started to argue, but headed in the same direction. With Akita's leg not fully healed, Lloyd advises her not to run. Their friendship is restored, and Akita offered to tell him her backstory, to which he accepts. The Last of the Formlings Akita tells Lloyd about who she is, a Formling, and reveals the story of the destruction of her people. She reveals to Lloyd that while she will still travel with him their goals differ because she wants vengeance on those who scarred her. My Enemy, My Friend Akita joins Lloyd as they make it to the Castle of Ice. She changes from wolf form to human form to ask what is it they should wait for. Lloyd tells her that it's almost nighttime and they will have a better chance getting inside at dawn. They make camp and Lloyd asks Akita what she will do once she gets her revenge. She admits that she doesn't know. Lloyd suggests that Akita should join him and the others on their way back to Ninjago. Before they can discuss further, Boreal flies back to the castle. Akita returns to wolf form and Lloyd enters his Titan Mech. Recognizing him as the dragon who froze her village, Akita barks at Boreal and draws his attention. Lloyd shields her from Boreal's blasts only to be taken captive. Akita tries to save him but fails. She is last seen returning to human form, looking up helplessly as she sees Boreal return to the Castle of Ice with Lloyd in his claw. Once and for All Making her way to the Castle of Ice, Akita shivered from the cold until she saw the castle, she easily takes out two guards and goes inside looking for the Ice Emperor. Akita uses stealth to make her way through the castle and makes it to the throne room where the emperor is seemingly asleep. Drawing her dagger, Akita sneaks up on him to finish him until a noise is heard and the Emperor sees her. A fight breaks out, as Akita tells him that she wants to avenge the Formlings and the Emperor brings up Vex's stories of them, disgusting her. Akita fought the emperor and held her own until he froze her arm. Just as he moved to finish her, Lloyd burst in and she was surprised at him calling the emperor "Zane". Awakenings Akita is curious that Lloyd knows the Emperor and that he is the friend he is looking for. Despite this, she still tries to destroy him. Lloyd stops her and they argue with each other until Zane smacks them both down and a battle ensues between them. When Lloyd was frozen in place, a furious Akita threw her dagger at Zane, though it was ineffective and Akita was frozen by Zane and left incapacitated for the rest of the fight. After Zane regained his memories, she was freed when he destroyed his scepter and liberated the Never-Realm. Akita fell from exhaustion, having been frozen for a while. Sister Reunion.jpeg Akita and Kataru reunite after decades apart. Akita regained consciousness and is surprised to see her brother who happily hugs and picks her up after being separated for so long. With the Ice Emperor no more, Grimfax took back control and consulted with the Formlings and they agreed under the decision to banish Vex to the outskirts of the Never-Realm. Akita was present when the punishment was carried out. A76972B7-DB1A-4944-BEB2-185F[[]].jpeg Akita kisses Lloyd on the cheek in their farewell. Akita was at the Great Lake when the Ninja were about to leave the realm. Lloyd struggled to say the proper words of goodbye to her, but she seized the moment and kissed him on the cheek, shocking Lloyd. They both told the other to take care before she watched Lloyd leave her world. Kataru then took her to the woods, where they took on their animal forms and started roaming the now peaceful area. Akita knew this was her brother's way of comforting her and Lloyd’s departure but she was confident that they will meet again. Gallery Akita and Kataru (When the Ninja leave).png Akita and Kataru (Flashback).jpg Akita and Kataru (After Vex's defeat).jpg Akita, Kataru and Grimfax's soldiers with Vex.jpg Trivia *Her name originates from a Japanese breed of dogs, which is also a prefecture in Japan. *Her appearance, in both human and wolf form, resembles the character Amaterasu, in the video game Ōkami. It's unknown if this is intentional or not. *It is quite possible based on Ninjago's frequent use of Asian mythology and Akita's unique attributes that she is a Yōkai, as there are many Yōkai who shapeshift into animals with unusual traits. **A similar example is the Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox and shapeshifter, similar to Akita being a three-tailed wolf. *It's unknown if she's the last Formling, as she mentioned that the Ice Emperor destroyed her people *It is confirmed that she and her brother are twins in the official description of "The Last of the Formlings." This may have been why their Choosing Ceremony was on the same day, as they are the same age. *During “Awakenings”, Kataru calls her little sister revealing that she is the younger twin. *It is quite possible based on Ninjago's frequent use of Asian mythology and Akita's unique attributes that she and her kind are based off of Yōkai, as there are many Yōkai who shapeshift into animals with unusual traits. *A similar example is the Kitsune, a nine-tailed fox and shapeshifter, similar to Akita being a three-tailed wolf. *She might have had hidden her feelings for Lloyd as she kissed him on his cheek in "Awakenings" before he had left. *She was also the second person to kiss him on his cheek, the first being Harumi.. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Strong-Willed Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers